Maybe Next Time
by oMoCMoXCo
Summary: Naruto heads off to a new dimension due to being bored again, hes hoping to find one where he can just live like a normal person and not have to save the universe or something again. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER EIGHTEEN. Naruto/Pokegirls Crossover


"Kyuubi.." A soft warm voice whispers on the wind. A small fox resting on the shoulder of the man raises its head to reveal its slitted blood red eyes and sighs.

"Yes Naruto?"

"I'm well, you know..."

"Horny? Go to the nearest town then." Yipped Kyuubi.

"No I meant I was bored you idiot, Kami-sama why are you so perverted?"

"Can't help it its mating season you know.."

"All year round?"

"Our mating seasons last for years as you know kit.." Naruto grunts and flicks the fox on the head making him disappear in a poof of smoke. Kyuubi grins inside his cage at his jailer. "What do you want to do then? Another dimension? This one has been getting a bit boring, no one wants to fight you anymore because they know they cant win."

"Yeah I know, new dimension here we come!" If any one was to come across this forest glade at the moment all they would have seen was one man dressed in a pair of black cargo pants, thick black boots and a tight long sleeved blood red tee-shirt showing off his well toned muscles. They would have been shocked to see the blond haired, blue-eyed, whiskered man cutting himself with a knife and allowing the blood to drip into an arcane pattern on the floor. There was a flash of light as lightning struck the centre of the arcane pattern where the man stood before the light cleared revealing an empty clearing with nothing supernatural about it.

* * *

Naruto took stock of his surroundings as his senses brought him information about the area he'd appeared in. Naruto was, well he didn't actually know exactly how old he was, he just knew he was somewhere in his sixth century and he had no ideas of retiring yet. He only looked about 21 of course but that would be one of the advantages of being him. Naruto was a dimensional traveller of course, but before that, he was a shinobi, he never managed to make Hokage though due to fears from the council and the civilian populace and how him stopping aging after 21 years old made him unstable and evil, even after he killed Orochimaru in Sasuke's body and Akatsuki, basically solving all their problems for them. He left after that of course, joined up with Kumogakure and stayed with them for about 50 years, even becoming the Rokudaime Raikage, the people of Kumo didn't care that his father had sealed the Kyuubi in him when he was barely a day old, and they didn't even care that his father was the Yondaime Hokage, all they really cared about was that he loved Kumo and would do his best for it, and he did. By the end of his first year in office, it wasn't uncommon to see a couple of clones doing paper work in his office as he sat behind his desks and handed out missions and met with dignitaries. No one ever complained he didn't do his own paperwork, then again, no one ever really complained about anything in his office, but that might have something to do with the face that Kyuubi was sat next do his desk curled up on his tails. Only opening one eye when someone entered the office or someone inside the office moved.

He'd only left after he'd trained a suitable successor for Raikage and said goodbye to all its people before travelling on his first dimensional trip, due to the seals he got from Kyuubi. He'd also managed to sort out all the problems Kohona had with his leaving and joining Kumo, not that there was really all that much they could do about it without declaring war and that was something they knew they'd not survive.

After that he travelled around for a while through different dimensions and meeting new people and generally just exploring life as much as he could, he eventually came to rely on Kyuubi's voice and sarcastic comments as he really was the only constant in Naruto's life apart from fighting. Naruto still loved fighting, every dimension he went to he looked for people to spar with and beat, even if sometimes he only used small amounts of his power, he still had a lot of fun just fighting with people for no reason at all. He also liked finding important people in places of power and irritating them, by using foul language and innuendos and the like just because he could really, well that and politicians really annoyed him.

At least so far this world looked normal to Naruto, well really he was just glad he didn't come out of the portal a couple of hundred meters off ground again like last time, because he was literally immortal and he knew if his body was destroyed another would be reformed with his soul inside it, it didn't really matter, but it still hurt falling from a great height, and it had taken him a decent half an hour to reform his legs. Naruto sent out a pulse of chakra to see if there were any sentient beings nearby, and the pulse returned with one human, one near human and two small round life forms in a group. He quickly sent out a larger chakra pulse as he now knew the world was inhabited before covering himself in a cloaking genjutsu and moving towards the group on the treetops now knowing there was a settlement nearby if he couldn't find information from these people.

* * *

He heard the people in the clearing long before he actually saw them, as soon as he was within 100 metres of the group, he could clearly hear a female moaning about someone called master, and was immediately confused. Now Naruto was no stranger to sex as he had had it millions of times over the course of his life time, but he just could not understand why someone would bring a slave out to a forest to have sex with them with two small round life forms watching their every move. He arrives over the clearing still concealed in his cloaking genjutsu and wonders why the woman was faking as the man just lay there doing nothing. Now he could understand trying to please someone else instead of themselves but he still found it strange until the man grunted and came. He sat there on the branch looking down and surmised they were probably playing some weird S&M game as she was still calling him master and she didn't look like any maid he'd ever seen. He decided to take a look into the mind of the woman, as she was obviously the smart one of the two. He also noticed that the two smaller round life forms seemed to be contained in the red and white balls on the mans belt. Naruto thought that the man was obviously some noble idiot as the man was clearly only in his mid twenties but he already had a rather large belly and was obviously unfit, he could also tell buy the way the woman lifted the cooking utensils and used them that she was obviously no stranger to hard labour and she appeared to be a lot stronger than she looked. The man had brown hair and blue eyes and had some obviously expensive clothing on that was already mostly covered in grass stains and the like. The woman was wearing a dainty black dress that was ripped in several places and obviously well worm like it was the only clothing she owned. Naruto could tell that the dress was a pain for her to move in and as she was still wearing it even after having sex with it on so it obviously meant something to her even with it being stained and dirty.

Naruto quickly went through a couple of hand signs as he focused his gaze on the back of the woman's head and downloaded all her factual knowledge into his mind, as he really had no need for her childhood memories and memories of her having sex with this idiot. Normally this process would obliterate the human mind downloading the knowledge but thanks to Kyuubi Naruto was more than human but less than demon. He quickly looked over the knowledge he amassed and discovered several things. One, he was in a world with semi-human creatures called Pokegirls. Two, these pokegirls needed to have sex to stay sane and generally obeyed whoever had sex with them. Three, it was obviously normal to be treated like crap as this girl obviously thought that she was lucky to be with this fat slob. Four, that the girl in question was a high elf pokegirl, basically a magic/normal type and her master was some town council member. He also realised that the small round life forms were just pokegirls inside pokegirls so he now knew he didn't have to worry about that.

He also quickly realised that if he wanted to do anything noteworthy or fun on this world then he'd have to become a tamer and get some pokegirls to fight with him as he didn't want to be dissected for not being normal by the scientists here. He decided he'd ignore this little group and head on to the town and see if he could get himself registered. He'd have to lie on his records though, as people would not find him being six hundred something years old funny. He'd just pick somewhere like Glasgow as it had a generally large population so it'd be easier to lie. Apparently, the league he was in was generally lax with that type of security anyway so it doesn't really matter all that much. Silly blue league council is more worried about their money then their people. He sighed and stood before bounding off in the direction of the town while chatting with Kyuubi about the possibilities here.

* * *

**HIGH ELF, the Noble Elf Pokegirl**

_**Type**: Very Near Human**  
****Element**: Normal/Magic**  
****Frequency**: Uncommon (All Leagues)**  
****Diet**: vegetarian human diet**  
****Role**: Strategic thinkers**  
****Libido**: Average**  
****Strong Vs**: Ghost, Magic, Flying**  
****Weak Vs**: Fighting, Ice**  
****Attacks**: Cheer, V-Splash, Absorb, Power Bolt, Dazzle, Shield, Barrier**  
****Enhancements**: Increased Magic Affinity, Longevity**  
****Evolves**: N/A**  
****Evolves From**: Elf (Normal)_

_The basic evolution of the Elf is the High Elf. Visually, not much changes. High Elves become taller and slimmer and, unlike most evolutions, do not gain any breast enhancements. They enjoy having long hair, often wearing as long as they can maintain. Some even learn special magic to hide their long hair into a special pocket dimension._

_High Elves change the most in behaviour, becoming highly logical in thought, which makes many think of them as high-class snobs. Those knowledgeable about Pre-Sukebe television programming often refer to them as "Vulcans". They don't require constant tamings, as they are like Ingenues in that they have mild Feral state, but unlike Ingenues, High Elves continually find themselves adding heavy-handed innuendo to dialogue, which can be highly embarrassing._

_In bed, however, High Elves are often just as randy as high-libidoed Pokégirls, even if they don't have the sexual endurance of said girls._

_High Elves try to avoid being in direct combat, preferring instead to direct others with fairly good strategies. When they do enter combat, they prefer to fight at long distances or behind magical barriers to protect them, since they take double damage from Fighting techniques._

**Author's Note: I don't own nothin' and i got the pokedex entries from pokegirl . org  
**


End file.
